Danny Phantom One-Shots
by DaniMason
Summary: This is where my stories "They are Alive?" and "She was Samantha Mason went. I hope you enjoy. I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!
1. They are Alive

**These are one-shots for Danny Phantom ranging in ratings. This one is. I hope you guys enjoy and please review.**

Danny and Jazz were finally fed up with their parents cooking one fateful day. They were having dinner one normal day. Of course their dad brunt their food to ash. Then their mom decided to cook another meal. Then very predictably her cooking became alive. Who cooks with ecto energy? Then the food which was hotdogs saw the ashes. Then some of them started some sort of cult worships the ashes. While the others attacked them with fury. WTF. Their parents brought out their weapons while Danny and Jazz grabbed brooms. Their dad screamed "GHOST!" then the bazooka was brought out and it disintegrated the hot dogs and destroyed the table.

"That is it!" screeched Jazz "I am signing both of you guys up for _Worst Cooks in America_ and nothing is stopping me." Their mom said "Sweetie why? We are just working out the kinks on the Ecto microwave." "You guys need help." "Danny do you agree?" "Yes, I do. We still have hot dogs that are alive in the fridge. Also, Emergency Ham is a health hazard."

So that explains why they are in a line with live food and ashes. When they finally got into the room to talk to Anne Burrell and Tyler Florence the children were relieved. Chef Anne asked who nominated them. Their Dad said "Jazzy-paints and Danny-o". Danny and Jazz blushed bright red at the nicknames and said at the same time "Dad not on tv!" Chef Anne asked, "What are your dishes?" "We both cooked hotdogs," their mom said. Chef Anne said, "How is one of your dishes fucking alive!" That is mine we are working on an ecto microwave…" I don't really care, I just want to tell you that your dish is hands down the worst dish I have seen. Then your husbands cooking is really bad too. Both of you are great the Blue Team." She said that while elbowing Chef Tyler. Meanwhile, it looked like he was contemplating his life choices. Why was this his first year? She said, "You guys are coming on this show no argument." "Thank you!" cried Danny and Jazz as tears of joy were streaming down their faces.

And that is how Amity Park became the place known as haunted and the home of worst of the worst of _The Worst Cooks in America. _


	2. She was Samantha Mason

This one's rating is K. Please enjoy and review

I am Danny Fenton/Phantom. I am 70 years old and living my life with my amazing Sam. While listening to music from the human world I found a song that is perfect, it is basically mine and Sam's romance. Sitting in our armchairs in Phantom castle sitting by the warm green flames of our fireplace I said: "Sam I found our love song." Sam was interested and said with an intrigued face, "What song?" I said with a diabolical face "Nancy Mulligan by Ed Sheeran". Sam got a disgusted face and said "Are you kidding me, he isn't my type of songwriter. Plus he partnered with Taylor Swift. That is always a bad sign." I said, "At least just listen to it." She smiled and said "Fine!" with an annoyed tone.

So I got up and pushed the play button and the song started playing.

(Play the song Nancy Mulligan now please.)

_I was 24 years old_

_When I met the woman I would call my own_

I met my wonderful Sam in second grade when she moved to Amity Park.

_Oh the summer day when I proposed_

_made that wedding ring from dentist_ _gold_

_And I asked her father, but her daddy said, "No_

_You can't marry my daughter"_

I proposed to her on our 4th anniversary. Her Dad said no for two reasons. One he and her mother had a stupid feud with my parents. Two according to their religion ghosts were evil vile creatures. They would never willingly let their daughter marry me. I ignored that though. I made her wedding ring out of silver silverware and ice crystals.

_She and I went on the run_

_Don't care about religion_

_I'm gonna marry the woman I love_

We both ran away to the Ghost Zone to get married. I was the King of the Ghost Zone anyway. My parents, Jazz, Tucker and all the Ghost Zone came to our wedding. It was the wedding of the century.

_She was Nancy Mulligan_

_And I was William Sheeran_

_She took my name and then we were one_

She was Samantha Mason and I was Daniel Fenton. I was standing at the altar holding her hands and staring into her violet eyes. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. The way her raven black hair was put up in a bun with pieces falling on her face, with her dark red lipstick and dark purple eyeshadow. Her violet eyes stared into my eyes loving and I was falling for her even harder. Finally, Clockwork said, "You may kiss the bride." I put my hands on her waist and neck and pulled her closer and she and I leaned in.

_Well, met her at Guy's in the second world war_

_And she was working on a soldier's ward_

_Never had I seen such beauty before_

_The moment that I saw her_

I met Sam in second grade. She moved to Amity Park a week earlier in November. She walked up to the front of the class to introduce herself. She looked really uncomfortable in her pink, lacy dress. She said, "I am Sam Mason if you call me Samantha I will kill you." She said that with a glare that meant she meant business. The teacher nervously said "Nice to meet you, Sam. Why don't sit down next to Danny and Tucker?" She sat down in the desk in between us and I said: "Do you want to be our friend and sit with us at lunch." She smiled with her beautiful smile and said "Yes."

_And we got married wearing borrowed clothes_

_We got eight children now growing old_

_Five sons and three daughters_

We had to borrow a black tuxedo and Greek modern style wedding dress from Pandora. We have four children, two daughters, and two sons. One of them Danielle is a clone created using mine and Sam's DNA.

_From her snow white streak in her jet black hair_

_Over sixteen years I've been loving her_

_Now we're sat by the fire in our old armchairs_

_You know Nancy, I adore ya_

I still love Samantha. Love her so, no matter how old she gets. And that is our love story. My darling Sam said "Well will make an exception and say I like this song. You are right this is our love song." I smirked and said, "I love you." She said, "I love to you huge dork."


End file.
